Patrick Stump
Patrick Martin Stumph (born April 27, 1984), known professionally as Patrick Stump, is an American singer, songwriter, musician, record producer, actor and music critic, best known as the lead vocalist, guitarist, pianist and composer of Fall Out Boy, an American rock band from Wilmette, Illinois. Stump embarked on a solo career as a side project from Fall Out Boy during its hiatus. Early Life Stump was born in Evanston, Illinois to David, a folk singer, and Patricia (née Vaughn) Stumph, an accountant. He is the youngest of three children. He has a sister named Megan, and a brother named Kevin, who is an accomplished violinist. He grew up in Glenview, Illinois and attended Glenbrook South High School. His parents divorced when he was eight years old, and his father remarried in 2001. He grew up with a passion for music, later stating, "I was always playing music... it was always kind of present." He originally played the drums in various local suburban Chicago power violence and hardcore punk bands, including Public Display Of Infection, Patterson, and, for two shows, Arma Angelus. His musical idols growing up included Michael Jackson, David Bowie, Prince, Elvis Costello, Tom Waits, and Nat King Cole. Music Career Fall Out Boy (2001–2009; 2013–present) Fall Out Boy's founding guitarist Joe Trohman met Stump over a mutual musical interest, and introduced Stump to bassist Pete Wentz. Despite originally auditioning as the drummer for Fall Out Boy, and having no previous experience singing in a band nor a single singing lesson, Stump became the somewhat reluctant lead singer after his extensive vocal range and ability was discovered. Several lineup changes were to follow, after which he began also playing guitar for the band when a guitar player quit only days before the band's first tour. As the group does not have specific guitar roles, Trohman and Stump switch between lead and rhythm guitar in recording sessions and at live shows, although Stump views himself as more of a rhythm guitarist because of his drumming background. He is the lead vocalist, guitarist, and primary composer for the band, with bassist Pete Wentz taking lyrical duties. Following a 2002 split EP with Project Rocket, the band's first mini-LP, Fall Out Boy's Evening Out with Your Girlfriend, was released in March 2003 on Uprising Records, though they had already left the label to sign to Fueled by Ramen for a proper debut. Fall Out Boy released their first full-length album, Take This to Your Grave, in May 2003. It has been credited with earning the band's first significant fan base, as well as some minor commercial success, and eventually went gold. For the album cover and henceforth, Stump decided to professionally drop the "h" in his surname to reduce mispronunciations. In 2003, Stump and his fellow band members went on to sign with Island Records, and released the acoustic-based EP My Heart Will Always Be the B-Side to My Tongue CD and DVD in 2004 to hold fans over while the group recorded their major label debut. The EP gave the band a Billboard 200 charting at No. 153. This was followed by their third studio album, From Under the Cork Tree in 2005, which was the band's mainstream breakthrough. It has since been certified double platinum by the RIAA, with a sales total of more than 2.5 million. It debuted and peaked at No. 9 on the Billboard 200, becoming the band's first top-10 album. The chart-topping lead single "Sugar, We're Goin Down" reached No. 8 on the Hot 100 and received heavy airplay rotation at Pop and Alternative radio. The album's second single, "Dance, Dance", also enjoyed mainstream success, peaking at No. 9 on the Hot 100 and becoming Fall Out Boy's second top-10 hit. It won various awards and was certified platinum. The band heavily toured in 2005 and 2006 in support of From Under the Cork Tree, including headlining Warped Tour, the Nintendo Fusion Tour, and the Black Clouds And Underdogs tour, as well as playing a secret show under the name of Saved Latin at a small venue. Fall Out Boy was nominated for the Best New Artist Grammy Award in 2005, but lost to Maroon 5. Fall Out Boy's third studio effort, Infinity on High, was released to major chart success in 2007. It debuted at No. 1 on the Billboard 200 chart with 260,000 sales, becoming the group's first No. 1 album and second top 10 release. It also debuted atop other various Billboard charts and charted in the top five worldwide. Infinity was spurred on by the lead single, "This Ain't a Scene, It's an Arms Race", which hit No. 2. "Thnks fr th Mmrs", the second single from the album, peaked at No. 11. Fall Out Boy toured all year worldwide in support of it, with arena gigs in the US. Folie à Deux was released in December 2008. Its sales were less than stellar in comparison to Infinity on High, but gave the band its third consecutive top 10 album, debuting and peaking at No. 8 on the Billboard ''200 with 150,000 opening week sales. The lead single, "I Don't Care", landed at No. 21 on the Hot 100 and went Platinum. The band was the opening act for Blink-182's reunion tour in 2009. They released their first greatest hits album, ''Believers Never Die – Greatest Hits, later that year, featuring all of their previous single releases, two new songs, including the single "Alpha Dog", and two rarities. In late 2009 the band took an indefinite break to "decompress", with the band members embarking on various side projects, with Stump going solo, Trohman and Hurley forming heavy metal supergroup The Damned Things, and Wentz starting the electropop/experimental group Black Cards. On February 4, Fall Out Boy unexpectedly announced their return with a new album entitled Save Rock and Roll, issued on April 12, 2013, and released a new song, "My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Light Em Up)" as well as tour dates. The band played their first show in over three years on the night of February 4 in Chicago. 'Save Rock and Roll' peaked at No. 1 on the Billboard 200, selling 154,000 copies in its first week, becoming the band's 4th consecutive top 10 album.27 The band toured heavily throughout 2013 and 2014 on the album, selling out arenas worldwide with bands such as "Paramore" and "Panic! At the Disco" Their sixth album American Beauty/American Psycho was released in January 2015, preceded by the triple Platinum top 10 single "Centuries". "Uma Thurman" was released to mainstream radio on April 14, 2014 and peaked at 22 on the 'Billboard' Top 100, and were certified as Platinum in August 2015. On November 5, 2015 it was announced that Stump had written and produced a song called 'Trophy Boy' for the soundtrack of upcoming animated film "Charming" to be sung by High School Musical star Ashley Tisdale, Avril Lavigne and G.E.M. Solo career (2010–2012) In January 2010, Stump announced he was working on a self-written, performed and produced solo album. Later during that year he leaked the title of Soul Punk, which was eventually released on October 18, 2011. Stump explained that he named the album Soul Punk because he wanted to contribute to the musical vernacular of both. "I'm just as pissed off as I was while screaming in punk bands, but I feel like I'm directing it into something positive and centered around love." He created a video on his website that shows him playing numerous instruments, starting with drum kit then adding more such as synthesizer, cowbell, electric guitar and bass, amongst others. He performed new songs at his debut solo performance at SXSW 2010 in Austin, Texas, including "As Long As I Know I'm Getting Paid" and "Love, Selfish Love", which may have originally been from an earlier version of his solo album, but have since been included as a part of his solo debut EP, Truant Wave. On November 29, 2010, Stump put up on his website two different versions of his debut song, "Spotlight", one called "Spotlight (Oh Nostalgia)", and the other "Spotlight (New Regrets)", with download links for both. Stump expressed that after months he still could not decide which version he liked better and asked his fans to vote on a poll for the version of the single they liked better and wanted to have on the album. The polls closed leaning toward "Spotlight (Oh Nostalgia)", however Stump has since decided to include "Spotlight (New Regrets)" on Soul Punk ''and put "Spotlight (Oh Nostalgia)" on his debut EP, ''Truant Wave, claiming that the votes were too close and that he felt as if "Oh Nostalgia basically needed its own record", building Truant Wave around it. He released the first EP of his solo career, Truant Wave, digitally on February 22, 2011 through his own record label, Nervous Breakdance Media. The EP consisted of songs Stump "felt strongly about but didn't have place for within the narrative of Soul Punk" and featured Alph-A-Bit, Om'mas Keith of Sa-Ra, David-Andrew "D.A." Wallach of Chester French, and Driis. The surprise announcement for Truant Wave was made one week prior to its release. On June 9, he released the EP on a green 12" vinyl. On April 6, 2011, Stump contributed an original song, entitled "Saturday Night Again" to the album Download To Donate: Japan Tsunami Relief. A month later, on May 6, 2011, he updated his website and also posted to his Facebook and Twitter, announcing "I feel like I'm gonna explode 5.9.11" with a link which led to a video called "Tsar bomba", which was a video of a bomb explosion. The "I feel like I'm gonna explode" phrase came from his song "Explode", which Stump premiered at his live show and ended up on Soul Punk. "Explode" was released on May 9, 2011. NyMag.com commented that the song is "heavily indebted to Michael Jackson and, in good news for FOB loyalists, not totally unlike Stump's old band". The song's video caption read "Soul Punk: coming late Summer". On June 27, 2011, Stump wrote on his Facebook and Twitter page, "Tuesday".40 The next day (the Tuesday he was referring to), Stump released a remix of a Soul Punk track, "This City", featuring rapper Lupe Fiasco. On July 26, the remix was released as the album's first single to iTunes. Stump played twelve small shows around the United States in support of Soul Punk and Truant Wave. He visited Chicago, Boston, Philadelphia, New York, Los Angeles, and San Francisco. The tour began on April 3, 2011 in Chicago and ended on April 15 in California. It was his first tour as a solo artist. Shows were also scheduled in London (2 dates); Paris and Cologne. His five-piece backing band consists of bassist Matt Rubano (formerly of Taking Back Sunday), guitarist Michael Day, keyboardist/saxophonist Casey Benjamin (who has performed with Mos Def and Q-Tip), and drummer Skoota Warner. With the addition of Janice Cruz Brooks singing background vocals for the New York City shows at Joe's Pub. He performed in a sleek black tuxedo, white moon boots and fingerless leather gloves, and on some songs he played the electric guitar. His setlist varied from show to show, and premiered new songs "Explode", "Allie", "Cryptozoology" and "Everybody Wants Somebody" which turned out to be Soul Punk tracks. Covers performed included "Cupid's Chokehold" by Gym Class Heroes, "All of the Lights" by Kanye West, "Kiss My Sass" by Cobra Starship, "Me and Mrs. Jones" by Kenny Gamble and Leon Huff, and "Nothing Compares 2 U" by Prince. He played songs from Truant Wave as well as "Spotlight (New Regrets)" which he previously released as a 7" vinyl. In May 2011, Stump was the opening act for Bruno Mars and Janelle Monae on their "Hooligans In Wondaland Tour" for four shows. He began his second US tour (first full-length headline tour) August 3, 2011. Prior to that he performed at Fuji Rock Festival in Japan on July 30. As part of his US tour he played Lollapalooza in Chicago. He announced a month-long US fall tour in support of Panic! at the Disco, beginning on October 9. After the tour, he headlined the Metro in Chicago. He has been a guest at many radio shows. His TV guest appearances include Good Morning New Orleans, The Tonight Show with Jay Leno, and Hoppus on Music. In a blog post in February 2012 after disappearing from the internet, Stump mentioned that he would halt performing. He stated that the relentless criticism he has received from Soul Punk and Fall Out Boy's latest release,Folie à Deux, felt like "some big cosmic sign that says I should disappear" and that although he was prepared for criticism, he was not prepared to accept that people who ostensibly supported something he was involved in would turn into "haters" and attack his ambition and slimmed down image. He went on to write "It's tempting to say I won't ever play/tour/record again, but I think that's probably just pent up poor-me emotional pessimism talking." On May 20, he returned to blog and offer an explanation of his lack of updates and his music career. Confirming by saying: "I won't ever quit music, I just may not release some of my own for a little bit" and that he may tour to support Soul Punk in the future. He says that in the last 6 months of going silent he has taken acting classes and co-written and collaborated with other musicians. These collaborations include: Escape The Fate, Kat Graham, AmountBoyz, The King Blues, All Time Low, Before You Exit, and Yellowcard. As of February 2013, Soul Punk has sold 23,000 copies in the US. On November 30, 2014 when asked if another solo album would be made, Stump responded, "There's hope but it will be a minute." Personal Life Stump married his longtime girlfriend, Elisa Yao, in 2012. They live in Chicago together. In March 2014 Stump sang 'Let's Get It On', originally by Marvin Gaye, as the first dance at his step-brother's, from his father's second marriage, wedding. Stump announced in September 2014 on KIIS-FM radio he and his wife were expecting their first child in late October, and on October 13, 2014, they welcomed their first child, Declan Stump . Chat show host Ellen DeGeneres announced the birth via Twitter. Stump lost 65 pounds when Fall Out Boy went on hiatus, due in part to growing health issues, including asthma and pre-diabetes, with which he was diagnosed. He suffered from high cholesterol and high blood pressure as well. In 2012 Stump was elected a member of the National Academy of Recording Arts and Sciences's Chicago Chapter Governors. While being honored as the distinguished alumnus at 2016 graduation ceremony for Glenbrook South High School, from which he graduated in 2002, it was revealed Stump's wife was pregnant with their second child. In December of 2016, Antero Stump was born. Discography Fall Out Boy Solo Career Trivia *Although he is known professionally as Patrick Stump, his real last name is Stumph. The "H" was dropped to prevent mispronunciations. *When Infinity on High was leaked three weeks ahead of its release, Stump had not yet heard the final product of the album, so he ended up illegally downloading it to hear it. External links *Wikipedia *IMDb *Twitter Category:People Category:Fall Out Boy Members